A conventional belt retractor normally has a frame and a belt spool which is rotatably mounted in the frame, and at least one locking toothing which is connected with the belt spool.
To block the belt spool against a rotation in the belt band unwinding direction, usually a locking system is provided, which has a locking catch supported on the frame, and a locking toothing connected with the belt spool. The locking catch can be guided by an automatic blocking arrangement into the locking toothing in a vehicle-sensitive and/or belt band-sensitive manner, so that the belt spool is blocked.
In order to ensure that the locking catch also remains engaged securely in the locking toothing in the case of high stresses, usually it is ensured through the geometry of the locking catch and/or of the locking toothing, that the forces exerted by the locking toothing onto the locking catch exert a torque onto the locking catch, urging the locking catch towards the locking toothing. However, the result of this is that the locking catch can only be moved out from the locking toothing again when the locking toothing and therefore the belt spool carry out a specific reverse rotation in the belt band winding direction. Otherwise, the friction forces between the locking catch and the locking toothing could not be overcome.
The object of the invention consists in providing a belt retractor of the type initially mentioned, in which owing to structurally simple steps on the one hand a secure blocking of the belt spool and, on the other hand, a simple unlocking of the locking toothing can be achieved.